EP 00 60 549 describes a screwed pipe joint which has two differently developed internally threaded sections, the difference lying in the number of starts or in the direction of turn. Both threaded sections of the bell as well as the externally threaded section, developed complementary thereto, of the two pipes to be connected are developed cylindrically. In order to prevent relative movement between the two pipes, the unthreaded pipe ends are developed as claws which can be inserted one into the other. In this way precise positioning is possible of the pipes to be connected, for instance for a riser. The sealing function is performed by an annular sealing element which is arranged in the region of the unthreaded pipe ends and the surfaces of which, developed in frustoconical shape at its ends, is abutting in metallically sealing manner against correspondingly developed surfaces on the inner side of the claws. As a supplement, it is proposed to provide elastic seals in sealing surfaces which have corresponding recesses. This type of screwed pipe joint is not well-suited for a drill pipe joint or coupling which must transmit both longitudinal forces as a result of the weight of the drill string itself and large torques during the drilling and the joints of which are frequently broken down and then made up again.